


A Better Idea

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Makeup, lost bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: After a winning streak, Draco thought it was safe to make a bet on his and Harry's next seeker match. He didn't think through what would happen if he lost.





	A Better Idea

“This is stupid,” Draco muttered.

“You’re stupid,” Harry said back automatically, his lips quirking into a smile as he approached him.

Draco scowled but stayed in place on the sofa. He had agreed to this, as stupid as it had been. He’d won three seeker matches in a row, he’d really thought he would win again. He’d been beside himself planning out how much makeup he’d slather on Harry.

He’d once thought pranking him as enemies was fun, but no, pranking him as friends was even better. No one got angry at him, he didn’t get dark glares and threats anymore, in fact Harry’s friends often laughed at Harry with him. Not to mention how delighted Harry looked when he started plotting revenge. And how excited Draco got imagining what he was going to do and how he might thwart him.

“I can put it on myself,” he muttered, feeling his heart rate speed up the closer Harry got to him.

Harry waved the stick of eyeliner around. “No, the deal was the winner applies it.”

When Harry reached him, he bent over awkwardly and brought his hands near Draco’s face. He hesitated, then cupped the side of Draco’s face with his left hand.

Draco’s traitorous body jumped and he almost made a startled sound.

The room felt three times hotter.

Agreeing to that bet was a serious error in judgement. He had not thought that through at all.

“This is going to be murder on my back,” Harry said with a frown, standing up again.

Draco didn’t mourn the loss of that touch to his face. He didn’t. He was glad for the space.

Harry stared down at him and bit his lip, fiddling with the stick of eyeliner in one hand. Draco wondered where he’d gotten it. Hermione didn’t wear makeup.

“Okay, don’t hit me,” Harry said, and then without further warning, he climbed onto Draco’s lap.

Draco reared back, but there wasn’t anywhere to go. His back hit the back of the sofa and he was still too close to Harry.

Harry had a knee on either side of him. He was _straddling_ him.

Draco’s estimation of the stupidity of the bet increased dramatically.

“Stay still,” Harry said, touching his face again and tilting it up slightly.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Draco asked, cursing himself when his voice came out breathless.

He was breathing too fast. Too shallow. Dammit, the room felt five times hotter now.

“Actually, I do,” Harry mumbled, looking him in the eye. “Me and Ron messed around with Molly’s makeup one summer.”

Draco snickered before he could stop himself. He couldn’t wait to tease Ron about that. It would be excellent payback for that joke Ron had cracked the other day, the one about the undignified sound Draco had made when Harry had jumped out from an alcove to scare him last week.

“She caught us and Ron looked like he’d seen the Grim. But she just sat us down and taught us how to do it properly,” Harry explained further. “Though Ron still looked like he was about to shit himself at any moment.”

Harry brought the eyeliner closer to Draco’s face and Draco held his breath. Harry hovered there for a moment, looking over Draco’s face. When he looked at Draco’s lips, Draco stopped breathing.

“I have a better idea, actually,” Harry said, putting the eyeliner to the side and rummaging through the pockets of his robes.

The motion made him shift on Draco’s lap. The heat of the room grew to seven times hotter and Draco was probably bright red by now. His blasted pale skin showed everything.

When Harry retrieved a stick of lipstick with a triumphant sound, Draco’s heart thudded extra hard in his chest. Harry was going to touch his _lips_.

Harry opened it and cupped the side of his face. He slid his thumb down under Draco’s chin and tilted his head up.

When he raised the lipstick to Draco’s lips, Draco parted them in a shaky inhale.

“Did you sit on his lap too?” he found himself asking, quite without thinking.

Harry paused and met his eyes.

The silence dragged on so long Draco considered pushing Harry right off his lap before he did something embarrassing. He wanted to kiss him. Bugger it all, he wanted to lean forward and kiss him.

That was new. That was _terrifying_.

Harry’s thumb shifted from his chin to brush his lower lip.

“No, that would have been a bit…”

Harry watched his thumb brush backwards and forwards over Draco’s bottom lip. He stopped and pressed lightly in the middle and looked up.

At some point, he’d put down the lipstick. Draco hadn’t noticed, but he noticed when Harry’s other hand touched him, resting lightly on the side of his neck.

Draco realised then that he was touching Harry. He had his hands on Harry’s waist, holding tightly. He couldn’t remember even grabbing him. He could feel Harry’s breathing under his hands. It was just as fast as his.

“Oh,” Harry said softly, so soft it was like an exhale.

He moved his thumb away from Draco’s lips and leaned in. Draco held his breath and closed his eyes.

Harry’s lips felt much nicer than his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by hello-i-am-moi on tumblr with 'eyeliner'.
> 
> **This is a completed drabble and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
